Among the methods and machines used for snow removal and management of snowfall, various approaches have been taking to melting snow, including permanently installed surface heating systems, mobile devices for direct application of heat to snow layers and heated pits or bins configured to receive snow in bulk as from a front-end loader or plow. Most such devices rely on hot air or water as the primary heat source to melt the snow, or a combination of both.
In one type of hot air melter, one or more sources of hot air are ducted to a network of pipes positioned at or near the bottom of a snow-receiving hopper, melting the snow on contact, with the bottom of the hopper appropriately plumbed for drainage. In hot water type melters, hot water pipes are located at or near the bottom of the hopper, and in some cases submerged in a water bath as a heat exchanger. Snow comes in contact with the water bath through a protective grate. In some devices the water of the water bath is agitated to promote uniform heat distribution and thermal efficiency in the melting process. Hot gases from heat exchangers are also vented into the snow melting chamber. In some heat exchanger type melters, the melted snow is recirculated for continuous water supply. In another device snow is loaded into a water filled pit or melting tank which incorporates a burner system. The burner fires downward through a tube which is immersed in the water. Heated combustion products from the burner are mixed with the water and travel up through a weir tube together. Cooled gases escape to the atmosphere and warm water is sprayed over the snow to promote further melting.